Rebellion Year 113
by HOM3STUCK H3T4L14N
Summary: After the failure of the Mockingjay Rebellion in Year 75 the countries -who have somehow survived the 113 years of technically not existing- started getting put into the Hunger Games, and found out that there were more than just those in their Districts, what will happen when they all go to the Capitol and face Panem once more? T for language and crappy violence. Rambling in ANs


**CHAPTER 1 - THE REAPING CEREMONY**

**DISTRICT 1**

Germany never really knew Belarus or Switzerland but ever since Panem struck them all down they were all he had. None of them know how they're still alive, although they feel it would have been better if they hadn't. Germany missed Italy and felt terrible for not protecting him, Switzerland missed Lichtenstein and also felt awful every waking moment, and Belarus missed Russia. For a while she even prayed for him to come back, she said she wouldn't beg him to marry her, she just wanted to be with him, brother and sister was fine for her now.

The time that they have been forced to spend together has made them friends, and they realized they had many similarities. They all missed someone dearly, thought that the Hunger Games was the worst idea ever -send little kids to go fight to death, who does that?- and they hated everything, the work, the rules, and they hated that they were always reminded of those they needed to protect everywhere they looked. The only comfort they felt was that they hadn't killed any of them, not yet anyways, and hopefully never, although it was still a possibility seeing as the age had been changed to 13-23 so they were all eligible, and not to mention it's now four people from each District.

Germany looked over to the girls' section and saw that Belarus was slightly shivering and her facial expression continued to waver, and he could tell that she was trying her best to keep a straight face, Germany didn't bother with it, he had a sad look that seemed to be permanently imprinted on his face, even Switzerland -who had kept a straight face his entire life almost- had trouble, the losses and the terribleness of this was so great.

"Welcome to the one-hundred and thirteenth annual Hunger Games Reaping Ceremony," the Capitol's representative, Samina Sherwood, a slightly plump woman with dyed purple hair that always wore rather frilly, bright, and highly decorated dresses, coats, and every other clothing she ever wore. "Now, the first female tribute is," she dug her arm into the large glass bowl and picked out a piece of paper and unfolded it, her long, purple nails scraped against the glass and the paper making an unpleasant noise. "Sariha Meekalo."

A girl that didn't look old enough to even be put in the Reaping. She was shivering and tears were about to stream down her face. She had long red hair, and she had a meek stature, she looked much different than all the other people in District 1.

"Well, any volunteers?"

"I volunteer!" The first person to yell this was tall, broad-shouldered, well-muscled, and had silvery-blond hair, she looked much better suited and quite a bit older, probably about eighteen.

"Ah, and what is your name?" Samina asked.

"Aleria Shriech," she had a deep voice for a girl.

"Okay! Next!" Samina submerged her hand into the girls' bowl once again. "And remember, no volunteers the second go 'round!" She unfolded the paper. "Natalia Arlovskaya!"

Belarus stepped forward, she had regained some of her stature that she usually had, she nervously straightened her bow as she walked up to the stage to stand beside Aleria.

"Now for the boys!" She dug around in the boys' bowl and unfolded that paper. "Manson Cra-"

"I volunteer," Switzerland said before she could even finish the name.

"V-Vash!?" Germany exclaimed in shock.

"And what is your name?"

"Vash Zwingli," he said as he walked up to the stage.

"What're you doing?" Belarus asked him.

"We stick together," he said stubbornly.

"And now the next one!" Samina exclaimed happily as she pulled out the next name. "Ludwig Beilschmidt!"

* * *

**DISTRICT 2**

Canada, Poland and Japan never really talked, or knew each other, but know they couldn't be separated, and they never even forgot about Canada, and now they all were all side-by-side, gripping each others hands in the boys' section for the Reaping.

Canada gasped, "Aren't those Belarus, Switzerland and Germany?"

"I think so," Japan said.

"They, like, totally look like them!" Poland exclaimed.

"Switzerland volunteering seemed a bit out of character…" Canada said.

"Now, let's hope for some volunteers this year, and be as successful as the previous District!" The Capital representative put on a huge smile. His name was Vandala Neyshaw, and his hair was put up so it towered far above his head in a stiff tower of blue and green -it clashed horribly and Poland always enjoyed joking about it - and he was wearing a bright blue suit. "Now for the first female tribute," he stuck his hand in the girls' jar. "Caroline Mios!"

A thin, but muscled girl with short brown hair stepped forward.

"Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer!" A girl yelled hurriedly.

"Alright, come on up!"

The girl then jogged forward, she had curly red hair and was very slim, she had no visible muscled but she had such a look a determination on her face that she was almost intimidating.

"I'm volunteering," Japan said.

"Why?" Poland asked.

"I need to see if they're actually them."

"Then you'll have to kill them or be killed by them," Canada hissed.

"If they are them, maybe we could do something," Japan said. "To end this…"

By now the second female tribute was chosen and Vandala was pulling out a piece of paper from the boys' "Craig Shri!"

"I volunteer," Japan said before Craig could even step forward.

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Kiku Honda."

"Now the next male tribute…" he unfolded the piece of paper. "Feliks Lukasiewicz!"

"F-Feliks!?" Canada exclaimed as Poland stepped forward.

"Like, it's okay," Poland said to Canada while walking backwards up to the stage.

* * *

**DISTRICT 3**

England never really liked Romano and since Switzerland was so protective of her he barely even knew what Lichtenstein looked like, but the wonders being the only three nations left alive can do, the three became great friends. Romano and England were looking worriedly at Lichtenstein who was standing in the girls section, attempting to keep a brave face but her shaking and the slight glisten in her eyes as if she was about to cry gave her away.

"Let's hope for some volunteers this year," Shriea Marcio, the Capitol's representative for District 3, said in a joyous manner like the others. "The first female tribute is, Lili Zwingli!"

Liechtenstein slowly moved forward and it sounded like she was having trouble breathing, and she was trying not to cry.

"Any volunteers?"

Somebody volunteer! Somebody! England and Romano were think desperately. Please! She can't do this!

"No?" Shriea look very disappointed, a look she often had since 3 is not a Career District. "Moving on,"

"I'm volunteering," Romano said.

"Lovino, I'm stronger than you, if either of us should volunteer it should be me!" England quietly exclaimed.

"I'm volunteering, damn it!"

"Why? She would be more likely to come out alive if I were to volunteer."

"Damn it, Eyebrow Bastard, I need to do this!"

"If you're talking about protecting her I would be bet-"

"Feliciano might be alive as well and he'd probably do something stupid like volunteer if he saw Ludwig, and I need to make up for not protecting him..." he said sadly, and England sighed.

"Fine, but train hard so you can protect her." Romano nodded.

"I will."

"Any volunteers?" Sheria asked, two new people were standing on the stage beside Lichtenstein, a boy and a girl.

"I volunteer," Romano said.

"Great! Name?"

"Lovino Vargas."

"Next male tribute," she dug her hand through the male jar. "Arthur Kirkland!"

* * *

**DISTRICT 4**

Iceland and Sealand had many differences. For one, Sealand was rather loud and Iceland didn't talk that much, but even though they had many differences they managed to get along at least mediocrely well, seeing as they couldn't befriend the humans who would notice that they don't age.

"Is that England!?" Sealand exclaimed as the last person stepped up onto the stage in District 2.

"Shh," Iceland said. "I think it is, as well as some others."

"I'm going to volunteer, that way they can see I'm just as strong as them, and to see England."

"You can't."

"Why not?" Sealand asked. "It's because you think I'm weak right? Well, I'm not!"

"We don't even know if they're actually them, you can't sacrifice yourself without knowing for sure."

"But that would be the best way to find out."

"Any volunteers?" Casinia Milickson, the Capitol's representative, asked. The first female had been chosen and was standing proudly on the stage.

"I volunteer!" Several people yelled at once.

"Hmm..." she looked around at the people who yelled, looking for the one that looked the most promising. "You, with the blond hair. What's your name?"

"Hestia Hill," she said as she marched up to the stage, and the other girl looked very disappointed as she walked back to the crowd.

"Now for the male..." she unfolded the paper. "Marcus Flint."

"I volunteer," Iceland said before Sealand could volunteer himself.

"Great! Next..." she submerged her hand once more. "Mike Shire."

* * *

**DISTRICT 5**

Latvia always felt very alone, for the past one hundred and something years, before then he had always had Lithuania and Estonia and even Russia, but now he was all alone, the only surviving nation. At least that's what he thought before he saw other nations volunteering and being chosen to be tributes, or at least people that looked like them, and this overjoyed him, knowing that other countries were alive.

"We have our female tributes chosen, now for the males!" Chariston Chatburg, the Capitol representative, said as he dug his hand into the bowl, his bleached white hair flopped in front of his face as he did so. "Clarkson Chrisian! Any volunteers?"

A very slim male stepped forward, and nobody volunteered.

"Next male, Raivis Galante!"

Latvia shakily stepped forward.

* * *

**DISTRICT 6**

Ukraine and Lithuania were both awestruck. Poland, Belarus and other countries were alive. They turned to look at each other and nodded in mutual understanding, they had to see them again. Then they looked back up to the stage and saw the Capitol representative, Mackniel Keriope, digging his hand into the girls' jar.

"The first female tribute is Irina Chernenko! Any volunteers?" He asked as Ukraine stepped forward. No one volunteered. "Alrighty then." He dug his hand back in. "Jacqueline Sayard! Now for the boys!" He dug his hand into the other jar as a girl with mousy brown hair stepped forward. "Mitchel Michelis! Any volunteers!"

"I volunteer," Lithuania said.

"Marvelous! Name?"

"Toris Laurinaitis."

* * *

**DISTRICT 7**

Austria never believed that he would be friends with Sweden, but what do you know, when you're the last of your kind you bond, and now they were standing side-by-side in the boys' section for the Reaping Ceremony.

"Isn't that Iceland?" He asked Sweden, who grunted and nodded slightly in return to say yes. "Maybe other countries are still alive, not just us. Maybe Hungary and Prussia and the others are also alive somewhere."

"Boys, any volunteers?" Silvia Maygna asked, apparently they already did all the girls seeing as two girls stood on the stage.

"I volunteer," Austria said.

"And your name?"

"Roderich Edelstein."

"Welcome, Roderich! Next!" Silvia dug her hand into the jar. "Berwald Oxenstierna."

Sweden stepped up and everyone cleared his way immediately.

* * *

**DISTRICT 8**

Italy had always been afraid of Russia before, but not anymore, not since they only had each other, since all the other countries had died or at least they thought they were dead, but Belarus, Germany, Romano, and several others were there, split into multiple sections on the screen that their District's tributes would soon be apart of.

The two were whispering quietly together, and their conversation was broken when Pamela Shernia said, "Marcus Caferla! Volunteers?"

"I volunteer," Russia said and walked up to the stage.

"What is your name?"

"Ivan Braginsky."

"Okay, and next," she pulled out another paper. "Feliciano Vargas!"

Italy walked forward, shaking like a leaf. They weren't counting on this, Russia was supposed to go, they both agreed that he was better in a fight so more likely to be helpful… or win.

* * *

**DISTRICT 9**

America and Finland rarely spoke before Panem but now they were the only ones they could talk to, and they were doing something they now rarely did, argue.

"I think I should go, Iggy is there!" America silently exclaimed as Feri Augustus started to announce the females.

"But Sweden and Iceland are going and I need to look after Iceland for Norway and I must see Su-san again!" Finland argued in the same quiet tone.

"I'm stronger!"

"I am the best sniper!"

"You haven't held a gun in years!"

"Neither have you!"

"I have physical strength!"

"I do too! And survival skills!"

"Survival skills aren't worth anything, we're countries for Pete's sake!"

"We haven't been in any life-threatening events since Panem, we might be able to die now since our countries don't exist anymore!"

"First one to volunteer goes," America decided.

"Fine," Finland agreed.

"Any volunteers? Come on! We can get a volunteer this year, right?" Feri asked.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Finland quickly yelled.

"Damn you, Finn," America said silently.

"And what is your name?" Feri asked.

"Tino Vainamoinen," Finland said.

"Alright, congrats, Tino! Our next male is…" he unfolded a new piece of paper after fishing it out of the jar. "Alfred Jones."

* * *

**DISTRICT 10**

Denmark had always felt so lonely ever since that bastard Panem. He was -or so her thought- the only country left, but then he started seeing at least one country from each District. If they were alive, was Norway? He had to be! So he had to volunteer to show him that he was alive, maybe they could meet, he didn't want to fight him or watch him die, but he had to see him again, maybe they could end this ridiculous time and maybe take down Panem.

"The first female tribute is Mayflow Herican," Maricals Venron announce, and a girl with choppy red hair walked up to the stage. "Any volunteers?" No one volunteered, as expected. "Next one, Xaria May!" A girl with long platinum blond hair walked up. "Now, boys." He dug his hand into the jar. "Marinatia Car."

"I volunteer!" Denmark exclaimed.

"And what is your name?"

"Mikkel Densen."

"Alright, next boy Mitch Nio!"

* * *

**DISTRICT 11**

Estonia and Prussia never conversed, Prussia always claimed that Estonia was 'too un-awesome' to talk to, his opinion had changed since Panem came, and now Estonia was trying to convince Prussia not to volunteer.

"You can't," Estonia said.

"Why not?" Prussia asked.

"We don't even know if it's actually them!"

"But if it is West-"

"Which is a very small chance."

"Come on. How likely is it that exactly look-a-likes that have the same names aren't them?"

"More likely than them being dead countries."

"Well we're alive, how hard is it to believe that others could be alive too?"

"Think about this, if it isn't them then you'll just be sacrificing your life for nothing or you'll have to kill all of them to come back."

"I've killed before, much more than you."

"You haven't killed the innocent before though, have you?" Prussia was silent. "I didn't think so. That could traumatize you. I know the first time I killed someone, even though he wasn't an innocent, it still traumatized me."

"Well, you and I are different then, aren't we?"

"Any male volunteers?" Kasher Mackla asked.

"I volunteer!" Prussia yelled.

"Wonderful! Name?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Next is… Eduard von Bock!"

Prussia and Estonia mouths fell open, '_seriously!?'_ they both thought. '_the both of us!?'_

* * *

**DISTRICT 12**

Hungary and Spain exchanged looks of confusion and disbelief.

'_Panem, that bastard! He's playing with our brains!' _Hungary thought angrily. '_but… what if he's not? Are these really the other countries? It's hard for me to believe that Spain and I would be the only-'_

"Our first female tribute is Elenor Shiya," Effie Trinket said, and a girl with black hair, stained with black dust -coal- walked forward, shivering in fear. "Come on, give us a volunteer! Remember, you cannot volunteer for the second tribute of the gender."

"I volunteer…" Hungary said after a moment, thinking '_Damn it! I'm stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What if it's just Panem messing with me!? But… if not Austria is there…"_

"Congratulations! And what is your name?"

"Elizabeta Hedervary."

"Great! And the second female… Madison Casinoda." Then after the next girl walked up she continued. "The first male is… Jackson Smith."

"I volunteer!" Spain exclaimed.

'_At least I'm not the only idiot...' _Hungary mentally sighed.

"Ooo! Another volunteer! This is a great year for District 12! Name?"

"Antonia Fernandez Carriedo," Spain said.

"Okay, next male is… Clark Yedders. Now everyone, remember," Effie's over-producted and obviously messed with to keep her looking young face was zoomed into on the television that would be showing everywhere. "May the odds be ever in your favour."

* * *

**A/N- First off I am not British but I may occasionally put the 'u' in words like favour and colour, I am indeed American but I like British spelling better, AND SPELL CHECK THINKS I SPELLED IT FUCKING WRONG! I DID NOT YOU ILLITERATE PIECE OF SHIT!**

**Anyways I hope you like, please review, constructive criticism is always welcome and I generally put it into account when writing, and anything differing from canon it's in the fucking future and after shit happens people change, so why not countries, and I'm only like 8 pages into Mockingjay so I'm just gonna say the rebellion ****failed (even though I know it didn't because books are so fucking predictable) just DEAL WITH IT! I'M INSANE AHAHAHAHA (that was a maniac laugh, not an America laugh...)**

**And sorry if things seemed fixed like the countries being called so often, I just had to put them in, okay? And that was the only way, so again DEAL WITH IT!**

**Sorry if I seam rude I am just like that okay, I'm a rude ass, okay? Oh, and you can't forget sarcastic! (my personality changes some too so you never know what these ANs will be like 'cause I'm a maniac! Ignore me. Please. No. Don't. Don't ignore me. Judge me, please. I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! I can't believe I ramble in my ANs too when I'm fucking typing! Motherfuck. Help me. Wow I typed that as Jennifer in Doctor said 'Help me' (Episode: The Almost People) I suspect I will stop this soon... hopefully. This isn't important, I do not know what my fingers are doing just... goodbye and sorry to those reading my other fanfics I FEEL TERRIBLE ABOUT NOT WORKING ON THEM OMFG but I have to work on something when I get an idea, oh and I got this idea from Panem's Games by RinaCath it will differ from that eventually, I promise)**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ONE OF MY OTHER FANFICS SOON I AM SORRY FORGIVE! **

**I don't even know what happened there, but goodbye!**


End file.
